


Hero's Class

by Fated_wings



Category: Sky High (2005), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: So... I kind of had a stupid idea of what would happen if the Titans were thrown into the Sky High universe and, well... Shit happened.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Titans Tower, Raven on the roof meditating, Robin training with weights as Starfire watched, Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about breakfast and me, rolling my eyes as I cooked behind the backs. Being eldest here sometimes took its toll, but I always knew how to get them all to settle down and eat nutritious meals. Even more so they were custom picked for each of my roommates.  
As I cocked I began to wonder if anyone realized what today was, or if they even cared. The bickering between Beast Boy and Cyborg had gotten to be almost too much for me by this point and I slammed their plates down in front of them, sending bits of food skidding across the counter as their arguing ceased. I sighed, moving to place Robin and Starfire's food at their seats as they approached and moved the bowl of fresh fruit and a new book to were my sister would arrive shortly.  
"Uh... (Y/n)... you okay?" Beast Boy asked cautiously, flicking a piece of bacon away from his plate.  
"I'm fine." I snapped slightly, pouring myself a glass of orange juice as a dark shadow fell from the ceiling.  
"You seem a little..." Cyborg struggled to speak.  
"Tense, (Y/n). I could feel it all the way on the roof." Raven said, picking up her book to read.  
"Why would I be tense?" I questioned.  
"Because of what day it is?" Cyborg asked.  
"Oh? And what day is that?" Robin asked, taking a bite of his oatmeal.  
'Do they know? Do they actually know?" I thought, keeping my excitement down so Raven wouldn't feel it.  
"Well it's the day Street Racer versus Space Wars comes out!" Beast Boy and Cyborg exclaimed loudly together.  
Nope.  
All the food flew into the air as I tried to regain my composer, setting the food down gently and heading for the door.  
"(Y/n)?" Robin called as I left.  
Of course, no one would know, even Raven wouldn't know my birthday, I had left when she was so young, after all.  
I quickly took to the air, heading for the overlook of Jump city and sat on the guard rail.  
"How could I have been so stupid to think they'd even bother to try to find out?" I sighed, picking up a rock telekinetically and tossing it at a lake below.  
I did the same thing for twenty minutes before it started to rain, my shoulders sagining as I allowed myself to get drenched in the coldness and shivered.  
"No one would really notice if I was gone or not.." I breathed quietly to myself, casting my eyes to the ground as I fought the tears and twitched as something blocked the rain from hitting me. I glanced up, seeing the black and orange umbrella above me and turned slightly to see who was holding it. "S-Slade...? Why are-?"  
"Why am I out in the rain with an umbrella during the daytime on a busy highway?" Slade asked, moving to sit next to me and brush my damp bangs from my face.  
"Uh-huh..." I nodded slightly, my breath coming out as vapor as I glanced up to his mask.  
"Looking for you, of course, birthday girl," he said softly, rubbing my left cheek with his leather-clad hand, chuckling softly as he saw my blush.  
"How did-?"  
"Trigon. When I was in his services I had asked why he didn't choose you to be the gem. His response, while vague, mentioned that your date of birth was not right, so I asked and he told. Even your mentor, Batman, didn't know your birthday, did he?"  
I sighed, shaking my head and laughing bitterly at myself. "I was so worried about getting Raven to a safe place and myself to a place I could help her I never mentioned it so we could train the whole year round. I guess it was silly of me to think the Titans would know, Raven was young when I left, after all...." I glanced up at the sky as lighting cracked, lighting the area in purple.  
"It is not silly to want those you care for to remember you on such a big day. They celebrated your sisters birthday, after all, so why shouldn't they celebrate yours?"  
"It's been many years, I guess I'd hoped Raven at least would have remembered... I guess that was asking too much.." I sighed, leaning against his shoulder as I shut my eyes.  
"So."  
""So"... what?"  
"So. What are you doing today?"  
"What I do every other day, I guess. Train, clean, cook, deal with villains." I shrugged, yelping slightly as he stood and quickly balanced myself out. "Slade! Warning!" I huffed, glaring up at him.  
"That's not good enough, (Y/n). Today is a day like no other, and as such should be treated as special."  
"Special? I don't see anything special about it." I stood, heading past him into the woods.  
"Today is the anniversary of your birth, surely that is worthy of being special."  
"Many others were born on this day as well, I'm no different."  
"Stop." he ordered, my body twitching as I stopped involuntarily.  
"I have to go, Slade, the Titans-!" I started, gasping as he turned me to stare at him.  
"Stop passing yourself off as not being important. You think because your sister was the gem, that you are nothing but an insignificant speck in this universe, but you'd be wrong."  
"S-Slade I really have t-!" I stared, my crest flashing on my shoulder, alerting me the Titans were calling, jerking as his hand closed over my mouth.  
"Your Titans will be fine without you for a day. They're old enough to play with the big kids on their own." he plucked my crest off, tossing it to the ground. "I have plans for us that they shall not interrupt."  
"S-Slade?" I blinked up at him.  
"Let's go, (Y/n)." he took my hand, going to lead me somewhere when my friends stepped in front of us. "Titans. Don't you have someplace to be right now?"  
"Slade, let (Y/n) go now," Robin ordered.  
"I'm afraid not. You did not remember something, I did, therefore I will be doing as I see with (Y/n) for the day. You shall get her back at this time tomorrow morning. Until then I suggest you young ones take care of your precious city." Slade explained, pulling me closer to him as I squeaked.  
"G-guys just go...I...I'm going to stay with Slade today..." I blushed slightly, leaning closer to him.  
"(Y/n) is coming with us." Cyborg growled, starting to advance.  
"Guys please!" I started, gasping as Slade tackled me to the side and glanced up at Faust. "It looks like the party's come to us. Slade, do you have my back?" I glanced at him as we stood.  
"Anytime, dear (Y/n)." Slade nodded.  
"Titans go!" Robin called, all of us leaping to attack before Faut opened a portal, knocking us in one by one until it was Slade and me.  
"This is not what I wanted to do today, Slade!" I huffed, avoiding a hit to the liver and winced as I was slammed into Slade.  
"This is not what I had planned for you." he hissed, yelling as I was thrown into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I came to, putting a hand to my head as I heard my friends talking around me and opened my eyes.  
"Where are we....?" I asked, sitting up with Starfire's help and glanced around at the suburban neighborhood we were in.  
"I can't sense anything of our world. We've been transported to a different universe." Raven responded, pulling me to my feet.  
"Well, I snese one thing from home, approaching us from the school bus." I pointed at the bus that was driving down the street, realizing how weird it must seem to see six teenagers in full superhero attire and turned to the group. "Guys... there might not be superheroes in this world..."  
"Then... what are we supposed to do here?" Beast Boy asked.  
"You go to school, like every other teeneager," Slade spoke from behind me as the bus pulled to a stop, standing in the doorway.  
"That sounds like a Monty plot, not a Slade plot," Robin growled, his hand on his utility belt.  
"On, all of you. I'll explain on the way to class." He stepped back to allow us onboard. No one moved.  
"Guys, let's follow his lead. He seems to know what's going on." I suggested, stepping on board and blinking at all the teenagers that were staring back. "Um... Slade...?"  
"Yes (Y/n)?"  
"What's going on?" I took a seat behind him as the others filed on.  
"We are going to Sky High." he waited until the door closed, taking a seat next to me. "You have all be enrolled in an elite school for gifted youngsters. Training grounds for those who are going to be future superheroes."  
"So what the Brain did?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Not exactly. It sounds like a regular high school, but for those with abilities, like us." I explained.  
"ONly people here just tend to have one power, not like all of you. I suggest none of you use any of your powers-" he started before the others interrupted.  
"Not use our power?!" Starfire gasped, a hand over her mouth.  
"How am I supposed to impress the ladies?!" Beast Boy cried.  
"What's your game, Slade?" Robin snarled.  
"All of you quiet. Let me see." I hushed them, putting a hand to my temple and one to Slade's, my eyes glowing white. I jerked away, having seen what I needed to. "Slade's right. For now, play it cool. No big hero acts, Robin." I stared pointedly at him, remembering our training together.  
"But-!" he started.  
"No, if (Y/n) says chill, we chill. She saw something, something we can help with." Raven shook her head slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

I had seen something, something I'm sure Slade hadn't wished me to see to the extent I did, and it chilled me.  
It was back when he worked for my father, he had visions of things to come, and apparently, this was one of those things. After getting past the pain and fear he had felt he had seen us all on this bus, in an alternate world, speeding along to help some kids become heroes. In fact, we were pulling up on the two who would eventually save everyone, even if they were going to be classified into the sidekick section. Along with us, on Slade's command.  
I glanced up from my daze as the bus pulled to a stop, glancing up at the boy who would become a super in a desperate situation and smiled at the green-clad girl behind him. Did she ever remind me of Poison Ivy.  
"What's your name, freshman?" The bus driver asked.  
"Um... Will Stronghold?" The kid said feebly.  
"The son of Jet Stream and the Commander?" The bus driver stated incredulously. The boy nodded and the driver lept to his feet. "Everyone! This is Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jet Stream!" he turned back to Will, pulling out a business card. "I'm Ron Wilson. Bus driver. If there's anything I can do to make your ride more comfortable just let me know."  
I laughed softly at all the conversations going on around me. Best Boy and Robin were trying to figure out where we could live, Starfire was intrigued by the girl's outfits as Cyborg complained about how hungry he was, and I sat there knowing Slade had already somehow taken care of everything.  
"Children please, there's no need to worry. I have already gotten us a place to live as well as after-school jobs for you all to help with whatever we end up breaking while here." Slade pipped up as the bus began moving again.  
"What?! How-?!" Robin stared wide-eyed.  
"He arrived before us. Some time displacement thing. Point is Slade has been kind enough to take care of us before we ever arrived. Let's show him some respect, Beast Boy." I growled slightly at the one making faces behind Slade's back, noticing we were headed for a bridge that was out and didn't panic due to Slade's cool demeanor.  
"Dudes we're gonna die!" Beast Boy shouted as the bus flew towards the end of the road, everyone screaming as we plunged towards the ground and I saw the bus driver smirk as the bus revealed it's jet engines, taking to the sky.  
"Pfff. Freshmen." Ron snarked, heading high into the clouds. "There she is, Sky High," he called back to us as a floating building came into view. "Kept aloft by the latest in antigravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who might have nefarious plans, her location supplied only to a few highly qualified individuals, such as myself. Ron Wilson, bus driver."  
"This man never shuts up, does he?" Slade huffed under his breath.  
"Let the man be proud of his work." I hissed as we went in for a landing.  
"Nice and smooth," Ron said as he pulled up to the other buses stopping and opening the door.  
"Slade... when you said you enrolled us... what exactly does that mean?" I questioned, realizing that since I had just turned twenty I would not be considered a student.  
"Yes (Y/n). I lied about everyone's ages. They will be in all freshmen classes and you will be in remedially with them, as I had homeschooled you."  
"I hope you don't expect us to call you dad." Robin snapped as we stood.  
"I wouldn't dream of it. I simply took in orphans with promising gifts. I will be a martial arts teacher while we are here." Slade led the way off the bus.  
"Makes sense. I can't believe you signed me up as a freshman..." I huffed, walking by and to the front of the group as we were headed together by someone with super speed. "Hm, just like Flash." I mused, blinking as the kid stopped in front of me and blinked. "Huh. HOw is it Flash stays skinny but this guy is... round?" I glanced at Robin.  
"Different physics?" Robin shrugged.  
"Your attention, please. I'm Lash." A skinny kid with a striped shirt spoke in front of us, "Uh, this is Speed." he tapped the fast guy's shoulder. "As representatives of the sky-high welcoming committee... we'd be happy to collect that Five dollar new student fee." He stretched out his hand.  
"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the hand book," Ethan said.  
"He made it up, he's just after your money. So this really is like high school." I sighed, pushing Lash's hand away.  
"Okay, guys, very funny." A pretty brunette started, walking up to us. "I"ll take over from here. Hey, everybody. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High."  
"I doubt that." Robin huffed under his breath.  
"We'll get to show what we're made of soon enough." I breathed, smiling back at my small group of friends. I didn't know how we'd all cope being "kids" under Slade's care, but it would be enlightening, to say the least.  
"If you'd all follow me to orientation." Gwen waved, leading us into the gym. My group took seats apart from everyone else, Slade made his way over to who I assumed as the gy teacher as a dark-haired lady took to the podium.  
"Whoa, De Ja Vue," I mumbled.  
'What do you mean?" Robin quirked an eyebrow at me.  
"It's just... she looks like Wonder Woman." I shrugged as she started to talk.  
"Good morning, I am principle powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High. In a few moments, you will go through power placement and your heroic journey will begin." Powers said.  
"Power placement?" Will asked nervously.  
"Sounds fascist," Layla commented.  
"Power placement. It's how they decide where you go." Magenta stated.  
"The hero track or the loser track," Ethan added.  
"And Slade's telling us to flunk?" Robin asked, the vein in his temple twitching.  
"It's all part of the plan. If you don't trust him, at least trust me." I breathed.  
"Th-the-there's a loser track?" Will gulped.  
"I believe the preferred term is "Hero support"," Layla said softly.  
"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin!" Powers vanished in a brilliant show of light. "Comets away!"  
"All right, listen up." The coach looking guy spoke, moving to the middle of the floor. "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as "Sonic Boom"." he posed proudly. "You may not." he shrugged. "Here's how power placement is gonna work."  
"You will step up here and show us your power," Slade spoke up.  
"And yes, you will do so in front of the entire class." Boomer took over again. "I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero, or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, "whiner babies", who see fit to question and to complain about their placement."  
"So let's get one thing straight. His word is law. His judgment final." Slade broke in, staring directly at us as the other students shuddered.  
"So there will be no whiner babies." Boomer quipped in.  
"Are we clear?" Slade asked to silence.  
"I said, are we... CLEAR?!" Boom blasted.  
"Yes, Coach Boomer!" The class responded to his delight.  
"Go-time! You!" he pointed at a point dexter boy. "What's your name?" He asked.  
"L-Larry." the boy stuttered.  
"Little Larry. Get up here." he waved, causing the boy to race to his side.  
"What's humiliating him going to prove?" Layla huffed, crossing her arms. "This is so unfair."  
"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school," Will commented as Larry powered up to a large rock being.  
"Car!" Boomer called, a car dropping from the ceiling and being caught easily. "Big Larry! Hero!"  
"So he's good, but I'm better," Zach smirked as he raced to Boomer's side.  
"Did I say you were next?" Boomer questioned.  
"Name's Zach, coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard." Zach smirked as he clapped his hands together.  
"Any day now, superstar."  
"I'm doin' it."  
"Doing what?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"He glows." I laughed softly, Raven and I able to see the subtle difference around him.  
"I"m glowin'."  
"I don't think so." Boomer shook his head.  
"Well, it's easier to see in a dark room. Turn off these lights, cup your hands around your eyes and look real close..." Zach tried to explain.  
"Sidekick!"  
"Are you sure you don't want to just-" Zach started.  
"SIDEKICK!" Boomer yelled. "You, rainbow goth. Let's go." he pointed at me. I quickly hopped over to him, tilitn my head slightly at Slade. "Show me what you got."  
"I am skilled in all combat, but my caretaker has asked that we all go into hero support," I said softly.  
"Who is "We all"?" he asked.  
"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and (Y/n)." Some of them have forgotten with their powers." Slade stepped forward.  
"Really? All of them?" Boomer glanced at Slade.  
"Until they have learned their lesson." Slade glanced up at Robin, who looked like he wanted to kill.  
"Very well. Sidekicks, the lot of you." Boomer wrote on his clipboard as I returned to my seat.  
"I can't believe we're not fighting this," Robin growled.  
"Do you see the Stronghold boy?" I pointed slightly.  
"What about him?" Cyborg asked.  
"He doesn't have his powers yet. We're waiting until he gets them. We need to be his friend, and as such, be in the same classes." I explained.  
"So we need to be hero support for a while," Raven said, taking a book from a younger kid.  
"Exactly. This could be fun." I smiled.  
"Bite me." Magenta huffed, her body that of a guinea pig as she scurried away.  
"You, flower child, let's go." Boomer called.  
"Uh, I believe in only using powers when the situation demands of it," Layla explained.  
"Well, you're in luck. This is the situation, and I'm demanding it."  
"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. The whole her-sidekick dichotomy serves to-"  
"Let me get this straight." He interrupted.  
"Are you refusing to show your powers?" Slade asked.  
"It's more complicated." she started.  
"Sidekick!" Boomer called. "We'll pick up right after lunch, starting," he scanned the crowd, stopping on Will, "With you."


	4. Chapter 4

We all headed towards the cafeteria, Beast Boy and Cyborg leading the way when I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder.  
"(Y/n), if you would follow me, please." Slade asked.  
"Save me some food, yeah? I didn't get to eat before we left." I smiled at the others, turning and following Slade. "So how far ahead did you get here before us?" I asked as we entered a room with white walls and several desks.  
"A few months. I had foreseen this all thanks to your father."  
"Could you please stop referring to him as my father? He wasn't exactly around when I was growing up, remember?" I huffed, crossing my arms.  
"Ah yes, Batman became your father. And he nearly got you killed how many times?"  
He was pressing my buttons, waiting until I snapped and released some of my power.  
"Slade do you want me to release some energy or not? Because if you'll recall you've nearly killed me over a half dozen times." I snapped.  
"Try to hurt me." he stood back, arms open in a taunt.  
"If you insist." I went to pick up a desk with my power, blinking as nothing happened and stared at my hands. "What the-?"  
"Did you even attempt?" I could hear the smirk behind his mask.  
"Azurath metrion-!" I Started, stopping as I felt nothing. "This room?" I glanced up at him.  
"All powers, eliminated until you walk out that door." He confirmed my suspicion.  
"And I a guinea pig. If you don't mind I didn't get to eat before our little trip, I'm joining up with the others." I turned on my heel, heading for the door when a throwing star flew by my ear. "What? What do you want?"  
"I need to know how much you saw?" He stepped up to me as I turned.  
This was not good, he beat me strength wise and with my powers gone, he'd win easily. And he knew it.  
"I only saw what was on the forefront of your mind. Our time here in this world." I glared up at him.  
"Dear (Y/n), you never were a good lair when it came to me." he leaned into my face before backhanding me across the face, sending me stumbling to the side.  
"Careful Slade, I'm sure there's a rule about hitting students," I smirked as I stood straight, ducking another swing and leaping over a kick, landing at the door and racing out.  
"(Y/n)!" I heard him shout at me as I skidded into the cafeteria, slamming into a darkly dressed boy.  
"S-sorry, sir." I stuttered out, rubbing my bruised cheek as he glared down at me and I smiled softly. "Aren't you the powerful one. I"m sorry I didn't stop before hitting you." I bowed, twitching as I sensed Slade approaching and yelped slightly as Cyborg lifted me off my feet.  
"Sorry Warren, we'll keep a better eye on (Y/n) next time." Robin tried to gloss it over as I was set in front of a plate of food. "I managed to save you some food.  
"I can't believe they don't serve vegetarian meals! I Can't eat something I can become!" Beast Boy cried, extracting things from my sandwich before I could take a bite. "I mean really! This is four animals in one!" he picked out a pepperoni.  
"I know B.B. That's the way I like it, on MY sandwich, in MY stomach," I growled, grabbing my sandwich as the bell rang. "But... food...?"  
"Wow, this sure looks like a beaut." Boomer said, taking the sandwich from my hands.  
"Hey give that back!" Robin glared.  
"Please, our friend is very hungry," Starfire said softly.  
"My sister didn't get to eat today, so give her back her sandwich," Raven growled as Boomer went to take a bite.  
"Boomer, give my charge back her food," Slade said calmly behind the other, the shiver evident as it raced up the Coach's spine.  
"T-the bell rang, and there's no food in the gym." Boomer stumbled over his words.  
"Not a problem." I stood, taking the sandwich and quickly devouring it to his horror and shock. "There, no more problem." I smiled, brushing my hands of the crumbs.  
"Jeez (Y/n), I only thought B.B. and Cy could eat that fast." Robin stared.  
"You thought wrong," I said as we all headed towards the gym, stopping as Slade pulled me to the side of the door. "Slade?"  
"Eating as the boys do... you shock me. You also made a mess." Slade stared pointedly at me.  
"Made a-?" I blinked, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Oh, mustard." I huffed at seeing the condiment on my hand.  
"You just made it worse." he chuckled, wiping gently at my face.  
"S-Slade stop-! I'm not a child!" I batted at his hands.  
"No, but I could see the mess where you could not. Now let us go in." he led the way into the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from organizing stuffed animals and fabric, now it's back to that for a while before coming back to the next chapter


End file.
